Unholy
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: 'Loving a girl is so unholy.' She admitted 'But that's the thing, I'm not holy,' Jori!


The room was full of people, but only one caught Tori's eye. No it wasn't her boyfriend, she wasn't sure if she loved Beck anymore, it was Jadelyn West. Yeah, girls aren't supposed to love girls.

"Hey baby," said Beck kissing her cheek

You know when Carol was trying to figure out that if she was a lesbian or not in _Friends, _yeah, that's how Tori felt, so she won't kiss Beck on the mouth.

"Hi," she said

"So I was thinking we can bail this party and go back to my place."

"Beck," she said "This is my place, I can't bail my party,"

"Right, sorry," he said rubbing her back.

Jade looked over from where she was sitting. Tori was talking to Beck, and she was smiling. Jade exhaled, she wasn't supposed to fall for Tori Vega. I mean she a _girl_. And plus, Tori is dating Beck.

"I just won't think about her," she thought picking at her nails

"But you can't." a voice said

"Yes I can," she thought looking up and saw Beck kiss Tori on the cheek

"You wish you could kiss Tori like that don't you," the voice

"No!" thought Jade

"Jade?" she heard

Jade looked up and saw Andre, her best friend.

"Oh, hey," she said

"You seemed out of it, you ok?" he asked nicely

"No, I'm not,"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I think…"

* * *

"Come on Tor, let's go to your room," said Beck

"Fine," Tori allowed herself to be pulled up to her room.

They sat themselves on her bed, and Beck started to kiss her, Tori kissed back, but felt nothing, it wasn't like when they first started to date. Beck's hands went up her shirt, and started to unhook her bra, she imagined Jade in Beck's place. Loving a girl and sex outside of marriage, Tori Vega was not the angle everyone thought she was.

She felt her shirt come off. Tori, now topless, pulled away

"What's wrong baby?" asked beck

"I… I don't think I love you anymore…" she admitted

* * *

"I think you need to tell her how you feel." Said Andre after they went outside

"Andre, she's dating _Beck Oliver_, and she doesn't like me," Jade looked down

"Jade, you'll never know how _she_ feels about you, if you never tell her how you feel,"

"Andre," said Jade

"yeah," he said

"Thanks!" she hugged him

Andre hugged her back "Anytime,"

Jade ran up to Tori's room, right as Beck stormed out.

"Beck! Come… Jade?" asked Tori

"Hi." Jade stated

"Um, what are you doing here?" asked Tori, now wearing a sweatshirt

"Um, I needed to tell you something… did you and Beck break up?"

"Yeah, I thought it was time to tell myself the…" Tori started then stopped

"Tell yourself what?" asked Jade, hoping that Tori will tell her that she loves her.

"that I don't love him anymore," she said "Want to come in?"

"Sure," said Jade

They walked into Tori's room, and Jade saw Tori's discarded shirt and bra.

"Oh, _that's _what Tori's bra looks like," thought Jade, pink lace of course

Jade shifted and sat down. "how come you don't love Beck anymore?"

"I'm in love with someone else," said Tori, and Jade swallowed

"Who?" Jade asked

Tori looked away "Can't say,"

Jade moved closer to Tori, a risky move, but Jade West is always risky.

"I love you," she whispered

Tori shot her a look "Loving a girl is _so_ unholy,"

"I'm not the one who has a pink lace bra on the floor right after my boyfriend stormed out." Jade pointed out

"Loving a girl is so unholy," she admitted "But that's the thing, I'm not holy,"

Jade cupped her face and kissed her.

Later that night, holding Tori's hand, Jade waved the last guest out, well she yelled at them to 'get the hell outta of my girlfriend's house,'

Beck stopped at the door "I'm going to say something I never thought I would say, my two ex-girlfriends are dating,"

Tori laughed and hugged him "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, I hope you're happy," he said as he walked out

"So, since we're _finally_ alone," said Jade "what would my lovely girlfriend want to do,"

"I don't care," said Tori

Jade kissed her. "Wanna do that?"

"Sure!" said Tori as they ran upstairs, but not before Tori added "See, I told you, I'm not holy,"

* * *

**That is my first Jori one shot, I hope you like it and I own nothing. **


End file.
